


Come and Go

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lance's POV, M/M, There's some side Heith in there but its v smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: After a harsh breakup with his longtime girlfriend, Nyma, Lance needs a change of pace in his life. His best friend, Hunk, convinces him that a change of scenery might be the best option for Lance. Lance moves out of his old apartment and into a new one for somewhat of a fresh start.His new neighbor is kind and friendly, Lance soon falls, but is still reluctant of what could come. The two develop strong feelings for one another. Lance realizes that change can be one of the best things in the world.





	Come and Go

“Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to stare off into the distance ruefully?” Hunk asks while poking my side. I frown, sinking deeper into the couch, knowing I’m going to have to tell him eventually. I mean, he is my best friend, that’s why I came to him first, but it’s still hard, especially after being hurt like that.

 

“Come on, man, you’re the one who came here wanting to talk to me and now you won’t even talk. Just tell me what happened, Lance, you know I’m not going to judge you.” 

 

“I know, Hunk. It’s just… I’m.. I’m really hurt right now.” I admit, my voice broken. I take a deep breath, trying to keep myself from crying once again.

 

“Lance, you know I’ll always be here for you. I’m not going to push you, tell me when you’re ready.” Hunk soothes while gently rubbing my shoulder. I sigh and wipe my eyes. 

 

“She broke up with me,” I choke on air, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I try to regain my composure. “Fuck, Hunk, I thought she loved me! I gave her everything just for her to throw it in my face like I was nothing. Like… like I’m some fucking piece of trash or something. What did I even do wrong? I thought I was doing everything right.” I run my fingers through my hair, tugging on it slightly. I’m hysterical, hurt, and I don’t know what to do anymore. 

 

Hunk pulls me close to him, whispering words that I can’t really understand through my own broken sobs. I close my eyes and snuggle into him, accepting his warmth and kind words. What would I do with myself if Hunk wasn’t in my life? 

 

~~

 

I push myself deeper into the covers as Hunk pesters me. I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes once again. “Hunk,  _ please  _ leave me alone.” 

 

“No!” Hunk snaps, snatching the covers off of me, “You haven’t gone anywhere besides work in like three weeks, man. I’m worried about you. You have to get out of here, Lance.” I groan and lie on my back staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Fine, where do you want to go?” I question while sitting up in my bed. 

 

“I mean, you need to get out of here, you need to move. Ever since Nyma dumped you the only thing you’ve done is mope around in here and whine about how everything reminds you of her. I love you, dude, but you need some serious change. I hate seeing you like this. As Oscar Wilde once said, the heart was made to be broken, so like get up and get over it, dude.” I groan at his sappiness while running my fingers through my soft locks. 

 

“You’re crazy and I’m pretty sure Oscar Wilde never said dude,” I shake my head while pulling myself out of bed. “I can’t just move just like that.” 

 

“That’s not the point! And you can! You pay month by month so you’re not locked into a lease which means you can move at any time and I found this really great place for you already. It’s even closer to where I live and closer to work, you can totally do it!” Hunk explains, his words coming out a little too fast and excited. He looks serious though, I have a feeling he isn’t going to let this go either.

 

“This feels so flipped, usually I’m the one saying crazy things and you’re the one to bring me back to earth, but now you’re the one spewing the crazy.” I pull a shirt over my head. I look into the mirror, taking some time to fix my messy hair. I frown and run my fingers over the bags under my eyes. I do need to get out more, but moving? That’s a bit much. “Anyway, I’m comfortable here.” I give up on my hair, pulling on one of my snapbacks with a sigh. I groan, stretching out my tired muscles. 

 

“Comfortable is rotting away in your bed for weeks on end? Lance, I hate to break it to you, actually, I don’t, this isn’t healthy. You’re like kind of letting her destroy your life and I’ll be damned if I sit here and watch you mope around. You have to live your life, you deserve to be happy, Lance, I hate seeing you like this.” Hunk says crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at me. I frown, turning away from him, not wanting to look at him. I know he’s right, but this easy for me. 

 

“Maybe you are right, I think I do need a change of scenery.” I sigh, sitting back down on my bed. “Where would I move though? Where would I even look? I’m going to need your help, dude, this isn’t easy for me.” 

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little face, Pidge and I already took it upon ourselves to look for you, and we have a tour step in… about an hour.” Hunk tells me while looking through his phone. 

 

“Honestly I’m not surprised at all. Where is it?” 

 

“Closer to town, closer to everything, closer to me so I don’t have to drive two hours to come see my best friend anymore.” He sighs, placing his hand on his forehead. 

 

“Seriously, what is wrong with the world? I’m the dramatic one, not you!” I groan pushing the heels of my hands into my eyes. “This is like some nightmare, wait does that mean I now have mad cooking skills?” I sit up, smirking slightly. 

 

“There he is, and the answer is no, you can’t have my skills they’re mine” Hunk crosses his arms again and walks out of my room. I roll my eyes, following close behind him.

 

“It’s probably best if you keep the skills anyway because then I would have to cook for people and I’m not really into that. Anyway, if this place sucks I blame you and Pidge fully and I will never take your advice ever again.” 

 

“Oh look who’s being dramatic now. Lance, seriously, don’t worry the place seems great and I’m sure you’ll love it. No, I’m positive you’ll love it because I know you dude, but we have to get going we still have to pick up Pidge.” Hunk says while walking out.

 

“Pidge is going too?” I ask while pulling the door shut and locking, not like it really matters I don’t really have anything worth stealing. 

 

“Of course Pidge is coming, she did help pick it out, it’s only right if she comes along too.” 

 

“Most of the time when you and Pidge are put together it means you’re up to something. What are you two planning? What’s wrong with the place? Is it like super cheap and crappy? Oh my god, does Keith live there? I don’t want to have to deal with Keith every day.” I rant, there is no way I will ever even think about living in the same building as Keith. 

 

“Keith doesn’t live there, calm down. However, someone both Pidge and Keith know does live there.” 

 

“Do I know them?” 

 

“You’ve probably heard of him before, but you probably haven’t met him. I haven’t even met him myself.” 

 

“Okay, but who is it?” I ask, growing slightly frustrated and more impatient as we walk down the stairs of my building. 

 

“Shiro.” Hunk says flatly. 

 

“Shiro as in Keith’s brother Shiro!?” I squawk, if he’s anything like Keith there’s no fucking way I’m living there.  

 

“From what I hear Shiro is nothing like Keith, Keith is adopted after all.” 

 

“He better not be, I can’t live near a Keith, I just can’t! It would like kill me, dude!” 

 

“And the Drama King is alive and well,” Hunk rolls his eyes. “Pidge said he’s not like Keith, you’ll be fine.    
  
“If he is you’re both dead to me.” I grumble while walking over to Hunk’s car and getting in. 

 

“Stop being such a baby, I’m sure he’s a nice guy and it’s not like you have to live with him so shut up about it already.” He says while getting in as well, sounding rather exasperated. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with?” 

 

“Yeah, if you’d shut up already.” Hunk complains. 

 

“Fine, fine.” I sigh, leaning back in the seat. 

~~

 

I groan as I attempt to carry the incredibly heavy box down the hallway. Thank god this building has an elevator or else I’d be royally screwed. Carrying all of these boxes down the stairs alone was already hard enough, I definitely don’t need to carry them upstairs by myself. I also want to thank God for rented furniture so I don’t have to carry any of that shit anywhere either. 

 

I sigh as I place the box on the ground in front of my door. All of my friends are jerks for not helping. I grunt and rub my lower back, why me? I close my eyes and lean against the cool door, ignoring the mark being left by my sweat. 

 

“Are you locked out?” An unfamiliar voice asks, startling me slightly. I exhale sharply, rubbing some of the sweat off of my forehead before opening my eyes once again. 

 

“No, just really tired,” I whine slightly while turning towards the man. Oh fuck, he’s hot, and that white patch of hair? I dig it. “Um, I’m Lance, I just moved in. Well, I’m still kind of moving in actually.” I smile, sticking my hand out for him to shake. Cool metal meets my sweaty hand for a firm handshake. It surprises me, but I figure it’s not my place to ask.  

 

“Shiro, it’s nice to meet you, Lance.” He smiles wholeheartedly while shoving his hands into his pockets and then it hits me. He’s  _ that _ Shiro. 

 

“Wait,  _ you’re _ Shiro!?” I question. He stiffens slightly, looking rather confused. 

 

“Uh, yeah, am I supposed to know you?” 

 

“No, probably not. I know your brother.” I explain, trying to make him feel less awkward. 

 

“Oh, okay. I think Keith may have mentioned you a few times before. Do you need some help with that? You seem to be struggling.” I feel a little defeated at the fact that he noticed me struggling. I am a strong independent man. 

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I can’t ask that of you.” I open my door and shove the heavy box inside, a problem for future Lance. 

 

“You didn’t ask, I volunteered, so problem solved.” He says with a bright smile. 

 

“Alright fine, then dinner’s on me, but don’t expect anything too fancy I’m just ordering a pizza.” I say firmly, there’s no way I’m letting him do this for nothing. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Shiro tells me as we walk down the hallway to the elevator. 

 

“If you’re going to help then I’m going to, at the very least, feed you. I was raised better than to accept help and not give anything in return.” 

 

“Fine, fine, you can feed me. It’s probably better than what I had planned for myself anyway. And now I don’t have to eat alone so I guess that’s a plus as well.” 

 

“I don’t really think I’m that much of an upgrade from eating alone.” 

 

“I’m sure you’re great company, but let’s focus on moving you in first, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good, thanks again.” 

 

Shiro smiles bright and pats my back, “Don’t worry about it.”  

 

~~ 

I heave a sigh as I leave my bathroom and look around the place I’ve been calling home for the past month or so. Shiro and I really did a great job of pulling the place together, I’m glad he was there when I needed him, unlike some people. Speaking of Shiro, he’s been coming over for dinner more often since I treated him for helping me. However, I’ve opted to actually cook instead of just giving him pizza and he usually brings some kind of dessert over. No bake of course, since Shiro’s kind of terrible when it comes to cooking with heat. After dinner we usually sit down and watch a movie together, getting to know each other more and more as time passes. 

I sigh, plopping down on my couch, staring at the ceiling above me. It’s crazy to think how much my life has changed in the last few months. I went from being in a long-term relationship to being dumped, to moving, to gaining a new friend and being able to somewhat be at peace, but it’s hard when thoughts of her return. I don’t know what I did wrong, I thought we were happy. I thought I was happy it was all just a facade. I glance over at Shiro to find him staring at me.

 

“You just gonna stare at me or are you going to pick a movie?” 

 

“Mm, someone’s moody.” He says while scrolling through netflix. 

 

“I’m not moody.” I frown while resting my head in my hand. 

 

“You sure look moody, what’s bothering you?” He asks while placing the remote on the coffee table. 

 

“I’m just a little tired.” I lie.

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Damn, he’s good. Maybe I shouldn’t be hanging with him so much, he’s going to figure out all off my secrets. 

 

“I found some pictures with Nyma earlier and that kind of has me down, I guess. I’m sorry for acting so moody.” I frown, running my fingers through my hair. 

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s normal to be upset about a bad break up. You need time to move on it’s totally okay.” Shiro smiles, trying to comfort and reassure me all the same.

 

“But I shouldn’t be whiny on movie night.” 

 

“Teach me how to cook and it’ll be water under the bridge.” He waves the thought off with an excited grin.

 

“Teach you how to cook? The man who somehow burnt instant ramen?” I ask while folding my arms over my chest.

 

“Let’s not talk about that, just teach me please? I should really learn. I’m tired of eating takeout.” He groans while throwing himself back onto my couch, looks like I’m rubbing off on him. 

 

“When you’re over we barely ever eat takeout so really you’re just using my food, aren’t you?” 

 

“You caught me.” He laughs while holding his hands up as if he's surrendering.  

 

“I’ll teach you if agree to cook more.” 

 

“Sounds fair to me.” 

 

“Then let's get to it.” I smile, standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

 

“Right now?” Shiro asks while looking at me from over the back of the couch. 

 

“Well, we have to start eventually so now is as good of a time as any” I explain while walking into the kitchen. Shiro shrugs and follows me into the kitchen, clearly no longer seeing the point in waiting. 

 

~~ 

 

“Hunk, I hate you and Pidge too, and you know what? I hate Keith too.”  I say into the phone.

 

“Oh yeah? What did we do to you?” Hunk questions.

 

“For showing me this awesome place and telling me it was a good idea to move and Keith for having such a hot brother. Dude, it’s not fair! Why does he have to be so hot?” I groan, pressing my face against the wall. This is so not fair. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re telling me you think Shiro is hot!?” 

 

“You’re telling me you think he’s not!?” I mean, I guess it’s not a bad thing that he isn’t attracted to him as much as I am. 

 

“Yes, yes I am. I mean I do have Kei-- I mean what!? I mean you should like totally make some moves.” Hunk stampers, trying to cover up what he was just about to say. 

 

My jaw slacks, “Woah woah woah! Go back You have who now? Keith? You have Keith!? Since when!? I thought we were best friends Hunk! And there is no way I’m making a move, I don’t want to ruin our friendship and have things end like they did with Nyma.” I exclaim, throwing my hands into the air. 

 

“Dude, I swear I was going to tell you. It just happened, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re taking things slow. Also, things won’t end how they did with Nyma, she is a terrible person. Plus, didn’t you say you’ve been getting closer with Shiro anyway? He’s a great guy. He’s a great guy for you.” 

 

“I can’t believe my own best friend is dating my rival,” I shake my head, plopping down onto my couch with a dramatic sigh.  “Oh, the betrayal. It hurts so much. Tell my mother I love her.” I place my hand on my head, choosing to ignore talking about Nyma and Shiro anymore. 

 

“Stop being so dramatic. You should be happy I’m happy.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I am, I hope you two are happy to-” A knock on the door distracts me, derailing my train of thought. “Sorry Hunk, I think Shiro’s here I’ll talk to you later.” 

 

“Fine, leave me for the pretty boy.” Hunk teases. I roll my eyes as I walk to the door, forgetting the fact that he can’t see me.

 

“Oh, shut up! Go kiss on Keith or something. Bye now!” I hang up before letting him get another word in and swing the door open. Shiro’s stares at me with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Who’s kissing on Keith?” He questions while leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“Not me, that’s for sure.” I say with a huff. 

 

“I hope not, are you ready to go to the store?” He quickly changes the subject, clearly not wanting to talk about who his brother is kissing anymore. I pout my bottom lip out and throw my head back with a groan. 

 

“Shiro do I have to?” 

 

“Do you want dinner?” Shiro questions, that perfectly shaped eyebrow still raised. 

 

“... yes.” I say quietly, ignoring his intense gaze. 

 

“Then come on, let’s go.” I sigh, feeling defeated as I grab my keys off of the holder. He’s lucky he’s cute. We walk down to the parking garage, getting in his car to drive to the grocery store. 

 

\--

 

I smile softly at Shiro, pushing the cart along as he picks out vegetables. 

 

“So chicken and mmm… spinach?” He asks as he holds up a bunch of spinach, sounding very uncertain of his choice for dinner. 

 

“Sounds like something you can actually cook so I’m down.”  Shiro rolls his eyes and tosses the spinach into the cart.

 

“I’ll have you know that I am getting much better. My food quality has improved greatly since we first met.” He puts his hand on his hips, standing tall. 

 

“Yeah, I know, I’ve been the one helping you.” He deflates a little and frowns softly.

 

“Let me have my moment.”  

 

“No one’s taking your moment away from you, Shiro.” I smirk, walking past him. 

 

“Whatever, do you want spinach parm or pasta?” He asks while looking around, but I barely hear him, my mind is focused on something entirely different. “Lance? Did you hear me?” I shake my head looking back at him. “What’s wrong?” I sigh looking down at the cart, knowing she’s already coming over. 

 

“Lance! It’s so nice to see you!” Nyma says while holding onto Rolo’s hand, god she’s so fake. 

 

“Can’t really say the same about you, Nyma.” 

 

“This is Nyma?” Shiro asks while putting his arm around my shoulder. I nod, looking up at him. “Mm, you could have definitely done better.” He tells me and my jaw almost hits the floor. Holy shit, I cannot believe he just said that, but honestly? She deserves it. 

 

Rolo speaks up, “Hey man, no need to be rude.”  

 

“Yeah and there was no need for her to cheat on Lance with you, who is an obvious downgrade by the way, and then have the audacity to tell him you’re her cousin. Really, Lance is doing much better since you left him, he’s thriving. You did him a favor.” Oh my god, I cannot believe this is happening. I stare at Shiro with wide eyes, truly not believing my ears. 

 

“And you think you’re an upgrade from me!? You’re broken!” Nyma jabs at Shiro and he looks completely unfazed. I’m honestly not surprised she would stoop so low. Tasteless as always, targeting on people’s weaknesses, no wonder why I was so miserable. She fed off of my insecurities and never made me feel good about myself. How could I have been so blind for so long?  

 

“You’re very disrespectful, I may be missing an arm, but at least I know how to treat Lance with respect and dignity. I really don’t think I’m the broken one here, you are.”  How calm he’s speaking is a little bit scary. However, Nyma looks like she’s about to pop a blood vessel. “Anyway, we have shopping to do. Have a nice life.” Shiro smirks as he pushes the cart forward with his free hand, his other arm still draped around my shoulder as we walk away. I still can’t believe this.“You okay?” He asks, his voice sounded much softer than it did moments before. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Shiro, I wouldn’t have been able to face them alone. I’m really glad you were here. If it makes you feel better if we were dating then you’d totally be an upgrade From her.” I tell him with a sly smile.

 

“Do you want to?” Shiro asks, sounding a little unsure of himself, but catching me off guard nonetheless. 

 

“Are you asking me out in the middle of a grocery store?” I stop walking and look up at him.

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

“Maybe?” 

 

“I am because I’m totally lame and don’t want to miss my chance. Why keep tiptoeing around the fact? We like-- well I hope we like each other so why not make it official, in the middle of a grocery store.”  He explains, sounding a bit more confident, but still unsure. 

 

I smile brightly and say,“Then I’m saying yes to making it official, in the middle of a grocery store.”  Shiro smiles and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. The small sign of affection spreads a rosy blush up my neck. I quickly change the subject, trying not to overwhelm myself, “Can we get going now though? I’m starving.” 

 

Shiro laughs and continues to push the cart, “Of course, we can’t keep you waiting.” I roll my eyes, but lean against him anyway, smiling softly. I have to admit, moving was one of the best ideas Hunk has ever had. I definitely have him to thank for my newfound happiness.  

~~

 

Many people come and go throughout your entire lifetime. It’s hard at first, to let those people go, but as time goes on and as you grow you start to realize that change isn’t something that should be feared. Change is something that should be embraced and accepted. It may be scary or hard at first, you’ll make it through it, we’ll all make it through it. I made it through it. Change often hurts, but it’s almost always for the better. Change isn’t about changing who you are or losing yourself, it's about finding yourself. 

 

As I said before, many people come and go, but the ones who stay, those people are the special ones. Those are the ones that are meant to held near and dear to the heart. There may be hardship, but in the end, they are the ones who will have your back no matter what.


End file.
